


Wild ride

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Masturbation, Post-Game(s), almost shower sex, soft bro (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Summary: What am I supposed to put here, they fuck a lot? because thats what they do.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Be careful”

You jump. Not because you weren’t expecting it (ok,maybe you weren’t, the man is a fucking ninja), but because of the words themselves. Your brother never said anything like that before the game, hell he was the reason you needed to be careful.

“What?” you ask, looking back at him. You were just polishing your sword, sitting back on the futon. It was a hot, humid, texas night so like hell you’re gonna go shirtless.

“I said, be careful. y'could get hurt if yer not careful enough” he repeated, dragging a hand through your pale hair, your eyes squinting closed under your shades “I’ll be fine. Im pretty sure my chance of getting hurt is doubled with you around” you retaliated, but that didn’t stop him from sitting next to you.

Ever since the game, you haven’t been scared of him. Usually, you’d have flinched and absconded to your room, but he’s Changed. Gone are the days of strifing on the roof until you can’t feel your legs, the days of worrying if this fight will be the last ever.

Your train of thought was cut off when you felt him move a bit closer. Alright, odd move, taken it’s so humid tonight you could probably grab a handful of the air and make a sick air dick. You huff a bit of laughter as you finish cleaning your sword, next step was sharpening it. Thank God, you think to yourself. Your tool you used for sharpening was in your room and, as much as you enjoy that Bro has changed, you still like being alone. You walked into your room, giving a soft sigh as you did. You always have your fan on, so the cool feeling on your skin is a welcome change from the sticky hot humidity of the main room.

After bathing in the welcome feeling of cool air, you sit on your bed and fish out the sharpening block. Now, you may love this step because it’s so easy, but you also loathe it. Because you can do it in your sleep, you usually let your mind wander. Today, your mind decided not to be nice. As you dragged the block over the sharp blade, your mind decided it’d take a trip to boner land, filing through your memories to try and find a saucy memory. And by god, did you regret allowing your brain free reign of your imagination, because all of a sudden you’re thinking about how goddamned hot your brother is. It’s not a surprise he’s hot, honestly. Not only does he work out and train with a sword, he’s tall as hell and is the literal definition of good genetics. You shiver when you remember the time he took his shirt off after a strife, his sweat catching light from the sun, him looking over his shades down at you, you having dropped on your elbows and knees from having your feet literally pulled from under you.

“Fuck” you mumbled to yourself after your mind wanded to what would’ve happened if he decided that bragging rights and teasing wasn’t enough, and decided to go all gladiator on you and take your ass as a prize. You tried to get your boner to disperse by using wacked out language to decided him mowing your ass like it’s grass, but the visuals you were producing were just too much. You groaned, putting the sword away and leaned back on your bed, fumbling to undo your pants, having already popped a tent, making the silent decision to make this as quick as possible because you abandoned the fantasy of Bro ramming you into your bed till you couldn’t walk when you were 13.

Oh god, your choice of words did not help. you shivered as you grabbed your dick, your mind deciding that would help get you off. You started rubbing yourself roughly, biting your free arm and eyes closing as if to hide from your disgusting fantasies of your own brother claiming you as his. Seems like you’re always just pushing your own buttons, because as soon as you thought of him doing that, you let out a soft groan as your hand moved faster.

With your eyes closed, you couldn’t see that the power flickered out, most likely from the rain that had started a few minutes ago, but you didn’t give a shit. You were too busy jerking off as fast as your hand could let you,groaning out softly as your back arched, before you got a bit too comfortable, letting out a groaned word

“Broooo” you said, your voice sounding a bit broken, which was exactly what was happening. But, after a few years of being everywhere but home, you’ve forgotten how thin the walls are. Even though you heard footsteps, you gave a half assed excuse for them as you continued moving your hand got even faster.

Only was it when you heard your door open with the squeak, and a monotoned “what d'ya need kid” did you cum, but after a few moments of post-orgasam bliss did you realize who it was

“Bro what the fuck!” you said in a squeaky voice, fumbling around to pull your pants up, your face as read as your eyes

“I heard y'call my name, but seems like y'didnt need any help after all” he said, you swear he winked but those dumbass shades he had on didn’t confirm nor deny anything.

“Oh fuck you” you grumbled, standing up and scowling a bit, you really wished you had cleaned up after yourself before pulling your pants back up, but your train of thought paused when you heard the others reply

“Oh, I think m'the only one doin’ any fuckin’, little man” he said, this time moving his shades down momentarily to wink, causing your face to yet again rival your eyes “Oh my god, Chris Hanson would have a goddamned field day with you”

“m'pretty sure that guy deals with pedos, not little brothers moaning out their hot big brothers names. and if I remember correctly, yer 19” he shrugged, you groaned and attempted to push him out of the room, but he was planted firm on the ground, grabbing both of your wrist

“how bout y'get cleaned up b'fore y'put yer hands on me” he said, you nodding before it even processed fully, grabbing your pajamas and about to walk to the bathroom, which was just across the hall, but a hand grabbed the back of your shirt soon enough, an offer you had to pinch yourself before you could reply was made

“need some help cleanin’ up, lil man?”


	2. Chapter 2

You’re sitting on the couch, your little brother having just gotten up to go finish his nightly ritual of tending to his swords. You swear the boys obsessed, especially after the game. But honestly, you have no right to talk about weird obsessions, taken you fuck puppets for a living. So, while you waited for it to become dinner time, you got out your computer to get a head start on some financial things.

That was, until you heard your brother call out your name. You perked up a bit, before shrugging it off. Probably just misheard something, so you refocused your attention on your work, for a few minutes at least. Because soon enough, you heard Dave say it again, and again. Ok, something was up now. But you decided he wanted to show you something, or you’re hearing things, so you stayed put. But when the power went out, causing you to groan yourself, you decided you needed to tell him that you’re going to kick the power box a few times

You got up, closing the laptop and flash stepped to the door, hearing the muffled groans from your little brother. You opened the door, announcing your arrival before pausing.

Oh shit.

Dave had his hand wrapped around his dick, back arched up and biting on his arm. When he looked to you, he came, all over himself. You shivered. Then, you scowled at yourself for shivering, but you couldn’t help yourself as you kept replaying the scene you just saw in your mind, your own talking muffled from thinking about what just happened, the only thing you do consciously is pull your shades down and wink.

He pulled his pants up, and was about to shove you out of the way when you grabbed his wrist “how bout y'get cleaned up b'fore y'put yer hands on me” Dave immediately nodded, going to grab his pajamas and was about to slide his way out to the bathroom, when you grabbed his shirt collar and decided to make his night

“need some help cleanin’ up, lil man?” you ask, Dave pausing and soon, nodding quickly. You laughed, patting his back, ok maybe a bit too low on his back, as you walked down the hall to the closet “Get ready, I’ll get th'candles. I actually came t'tell you the power was out, and see why y'were callin’ m'name out” you explained, reaching up to grab a small bag of tea lights, and a long lighter, Dave just nodding as you heard him turn the shower on.

after decking the counter in tea lights, effectively lighting the whole bathroom (and probably the hallway) you started to undress, Dave having halfway undressed but pausing when you started. You raised an eyebrow as you put your shades on the counter, Dave doing the same, as you looked him up and down before speaking “See somethin’ y'like lil man?” you asked, Dave getting flustered and just hurriedly undressing, but you? you took your sweet ass time, occasionally pausing to drink in the sight of Dave being completely naked, the light of the candles reflecting on his almost unnaturally pale skin. God he looked really pretty, and you lost track of the times you’ve wanted to mark every inch of his skin with bite marks he’d have to go to school with the next day. fuck. you looked down briefly, almost forgetting you didn’t have your shades on, and seeing that going to that one fantasy made you…a bit too happy, so to say. Dave luckily didn’t notice, starting to get in the shower, you following behind him. And you can’t help but eye the other up as he began, well, cleaning up.

You decide that staring at him is a bit creepy, even for you, and decided to say something “yer cute, lil man” you say, Dave pausing an looking back to you, his face already turning a shade of pink which you can’t help but find Adorable

“So, about earlier…” You began, Dave looked like he was going to make a run for it, but you grab his shoulder before he could “i aint mad, kid. if i was, would i be in here with ya?”

“Oh. Right” he said, before turning around “So, what about it?”

You decide you can’t really sugar coat it, and said it as plainly as possible “That was hot as fuck” Dave just looked at you wide eyes, face slowly turning red again, before taking a step closer to you. Finally, he’s warming up to you. Maybe now how you imagined it, but you can’t complain.

“y'know, I’d like to see th'full show” you say as he put a hand on your face, and you could feel him flinch when you moved ypur own arm, but you reassured him as you cupped his face in return, and pulled him closer to your own face, before pressing your lips together.

It’s neither of your first kisses, him having smooched some aliens and you just being an overall manwhore, but this feels so… different from the other times you’ve kissed anyone. You would’ve made fun of him for wearing apple flavored chapstick, but you’d be damned if you pulled away from this. In fact, you wanted more.

Grabbing his hips with both hands, you pick him up, ignoring the muffled squeak as you pushed him to the shower wall, eagerly kissing him more. You could feel Dave getting turned on against your leg, and you could also feel yourself gaining a similar reaction, but you couldn’t care less. Right now, you were focused on his lips.

But soon, you needed to pull away to catch your breath, Dave doing the same as he closed his eyes “Holy shit bro” he said, you just smirking. Even since the game ended, you’ve become more comfortable with showing your emotions.

“Good kiss?” you asked, Dave immediately nodding, making you laugh softly and move so your hands were gripping the bottom of his things “Good, cause if w'do what I hope we will, it’ll happen more often” you could literally feel the confusion on his face, making you smile a bit more

“Now, I say, we cleanes up ‘nough, how 'bout we take this t'my room?”

you don’t even need to look to him from turning the shower on to know he was nodding eagerly


End file.
